Promise to play together
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: One by one everyone in InuYasha's group is realizing how much Shippo has matured. Old habits start to die and everyone decides to throw Shippo a party! What they don't realize is that Shippo isn't only maturing in age. Book: 2 Reading Book:1 recommended


Not much had been happening with the small group lately, which could only mean more quality time with InuYasha and Miroku.

It wasn't fair that the young fox demon was needed by everyone in the group because of his superior powers and knowledge, and of course his awesome strength.

Who was he kidding though? He was bored and it couldn't be helped. InuYasha had broken all of his crayons and sketch books, Kagome had been busy helping Sango with something all the time and…and he hadn't seen _her _in weeks.

Shippo blushed softly and thought of her smile, her laughter and long soft hair. The daydream was interrupted with a sharp thud on the back of his head; already a bump where the blow struck.

"Geez InuYasha!" Shippo cursed while trying to keep the tears from his eyes. He hadn't done anything to the hanyu in the last week or so since he destroyed his stuff , now he was hitting him! The least he could do was apologize!

The hanyu just eyed the young kit after folding his arms. "Shud'up. We're landing soon."

Shippo looked ahead, in hindsight was a small village that seemed to be drowning "What is it?"

"Literally springs…" the hanyu quoted the Monk before him, "…because of all of the water and hot springs surrounding it, a lot of humans will be there."

InuYasha looked over to Shippo, annoyed that he was given such a look of surprise, "What?" his eye twitched. (I'd go with

"Why are you being so nice to me?" His eyes narrowed when a bit a color appeared in the hanyu's cheeks, "And since when is a dumb mutt like you able to notice something as important as an economy attraction?"

Suddenly the young kit found himself hanging upside down, "Hey! Let go of me!" Shippo protested while trying to wiggle free.

Frantically he looked around for Kagome to help him, but once again she was already sliding down Hachi's back after they landed, walking somewhere with Sango.

He had been left alone to fend for himself.

InuYasha noticed the look of rejection on his face and where Shippo's gaze had been held.

"Hmmph." He threw the kit in front of him.

Shippo developed instincts to land on his feet, but instead of turning around to give InuYasha the beating of a lifetime, he kept his eyes in the direction of the girls' retreating forms.

Although he would never admit it, InuYasha felt bad for the kid. It had to be lonely to be traveling with a bunch of grownups all the time, and there were times when InuYasha considered dropping him off in whichever village that seemed to accept him.

That of course was no option, he knew from experience that it wouldn't work out well if they decided to head down that road, and Kagome would never allow it.

He had also known that Sango was going through a lot lately, but it wasn't his place to interfere, that was Kagome's territory.

At least his birthday was tomorrow, even if they were delayed because of the weather, InuYasha would personally make sure that it was the best.

"Don't sweat it too much kid. Sango's just going through a tough time right now."

Shippo couldn't even say anything, he knew InuYasha had a nice side, he was just stupid but the fact didn't do much to increase the fox's mood.

For the first time in ages, the night was calm. No one was being attacked and the two girls of the group had gone into the forest to bathe in the famous rice hot springs.

Shippo hadn't paid any mind that InuYasha was gone, anyone would know where the hanyu was, no one just bothered to say anything. It was a wonder why Kagome ever stayed with him for so long, but what other choice did she have if she wanted to return the jewel to its original state?

A familiar presence settled beside him but his gaze was still directed towards the night sky.

"Hey…"

A soft breeze blew past the two, carrying a faint scent from within the forest. Shippo did his best to hide the smile that threatened to break across his face, and instead toned back into reality. "What is it?"

Miroku was slightly taken back by the tone that the kitsune took, for the few seconds he was silent his head bent in shame, "You don't agree with what I'm doing…" he finally stated.

InuYasha and Shippo had scolded him a few weeks earlier on his treatment of Sango and instead of changing he became worse.

It couldn't be helped, every time he moved his right hand he was reminded of the danger he posed just by walking with his friends. With this realization it couldn't be helped how Sango was treated.

"Don't feel bad." Violet eyes met bright emeralds and for some reason he felt that he would weep from how much the child understood. "You have good reason to want to push her away it's just…how you're doing it."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Shippo exhaled loudly, his hands playing in a small patch of grass, "You could have explained your feelings to her and asked that she wait until you have defeated Naraku, or you could have said straight up that you no longer wished for a relationship.

Wouldn't you have thought her strong enough to handle direct confrontation rather than have her think you betrayed her."

When Miroku did not answer, the kit just responded, "I maybe young, but I am a male kitsune. You didn't go inside that woman back at the other village. You're heart calls out for her."

What could he say to that? Everything the boy spoke was true, and because of his small form Miroku had a tendency to forget that Shippo was actually wise beyond his years. It made one wonder exactly what went on through his tiny head.

Miroku hadn't noticed Shippo's departure until he began to speak for the final time, "You'll lose her if you don't act quickly."

"W-wait!" the monk outstretched his hand towards the boy, "There's a demonic aura coming from in there."

The breeze traveled by the two once more, confirming Miroku's words and revealing more to the scent that was calling him, "I know. It's my friend."

With such a response Miroku had nothing else to say as his young companion walked into the deep forest.

As he thought about it, he was the only one from the group that didn't venture in that night. The girls were bathing, InuYasha was dealing with his past, and Shippo…Shippo was growing up.

In reality Miroku would be the only one left alone.

The smell of autumn rain and sunflowers filled the air.

Shippo moved as fast as his hands and paws would allow, the leaves on the ground rustled and danced in the air behind him as he passed.

Although it was a good ways from the village, it didn't take long until he reached a small meadow full of sleeping flower buds and glowing queens of the night. In the middle was Rin, crouched down and staring at the glowing flowers in wonder. Even with the sweet smell from the white blossoms it could never over power her unique scent of sun flowers and autumn rain.

He stood up right and quietly made his way towards her. The worry of not seeing her face seemed like a thing of the past, and the future, he wanted nothing to do with if it meant she would be away.

Au-Un raised their heads and bellowed in a form of greeting when the kitsune touched the fertile soil of the meadow, causing Rin's attention to focus on him. The little girl didn't move instead she remained where she sat and waited for her friend to come over next to her.

It would have been the first time she would witness something like this and although his birthday was tomorrow, Sesshomaru carefully explained that for full fox demons, their powers would progress on their 10th birthday a midnight.

Shippo's father was a sun kitsune, one of nature that made sure earth's forests were full of life and energy. They could be powerful after a living a few decades, unlike his mother who was one of the four rarest of their kind. His mother was a copper fox and Shippo's green eyes were the only thing he inherited from her.

He was born with two different lineages; it was up to him to choose which blood would over power the other.

The choice would happen tonight.

Rin couldn't believe how nervous she was, this was Shippo's night but it felt as if she would change from the outcome.

"Shippo." She whispered and rested her head against his shoulder.

The kitsune didn't move and instead laid his head on top of hers. "Thank you for coming tonight."

They were speaking softly, almost terrified that someone would find them; namely InuYasha and Jaken. Sesshomaru had no qualms with Rin wondering off so long as she was protected, but she knew Jaken would make her life hell and somehow convince her lord to stop the night visits with her friend.

"How could I miss something like this?"

A big grin painted it's self on his face in response, when the moon shown directly above them, Shippo stood and walked a few paces from where they sat.

The feeling was slow; moving through his veins like warmth in frozen limbs. The experience would not be painful, but would leave him so weak that it would have been as if he were human.

His powers would settle and only unlock when his life was in danger, after that…he would begin to grow and become something greater than his mother and father combined.

When he thought of Rin, of Kagome and Sango, he knew that is what he truly wanted. All those times of being protected and becoming a liability would diminish.

Shippo silently made a vow that he would become powerful enough to protect those he loved.

Before the soft heat could engulf him, Shippo cast another glance towards Rin.

Because this was meant to be something secretive, he knew that she would not remember this night.

The young child giggled softly and waved from where she sat making her friend laugh with her in response.

That would be fine he supposed, it only meant that he didn't have to grow up so fast around the people he loved.

"Alright! Tonight's the night I become someone powerful!" he shouted into the sky. The flowers around them brightened their glow when they sensed Shippo's surrender into their light.

"_Mother, please accept me."_

_A voice spoke as the wind into the young kitsune's ear. "My dear child. My sweet little boy. Embrace my feelings and become the man you were meant to be…"_

_In a cloud of mist the shadow of a young woman was seen and behind her a man with bright sand hair. Both of them were smiling and of the two, only the mother let of a strong aura. The same color as her eyes._

_The green light took the form of two gentle hands; they embraced him, petted him and melded with his own power. _

_Through the haze he could only see a smile._

By the time it was all over, the moon was gone and the midnight sky had faded into a dark blue.

The morning was windy and the smell of the sweet flowers left with the night. It wasn't that he felt tired, just restless, lazy.

The feeling of a warm body caught his attention. Rin laughed quietly in her sleep, turning over to rest an arm over Shippo's body.

The kit smiled when he saw the bright brown eyes he came to admire. "Rin would you like to come to my birthday party today?"

With sudden realization the girl shot up, standing and looking around where she had fallen asleep. She remembered seeing Shippo enter the meadow but after that everything was a blur.

Today was his birthday! She had fallen asleep and Sesshomaru probably didn't know where she was!

Au-Un bellowed softly waking up and staring at the two in silence. It was evident that she was relaxed from the familiar sound. "Wait right here!" she shouted and ran towards the two headed dragon.

Understanding her needs the beast slowly made its way on it's feet then floated above the ground. "I won't be long!"

Shippo watched in slight awe.

How could someone have so much energy when they first woke up?

"She didn't give me an answer…" he just assumed that she was coming since she made sure to explain that she would be back.

"Let's see…"

Small hands began to rummage through his vest pockets. "Ah!"

He took out what he found. In his hand was a mushroom; although it was no longer weeping, it could be told that it was angry.

The once smooth bright red cap had become darker and developed spikes while the stock had turned grey.

The weapon was placed back in his pocket as he heard the return of Rin and Au-Un. She was wearing her usual smile; in her right hand were a few sunflowers.

Rin wasted no time to jump from the dragon's back and make her way towards Shippo, handing him a bouquet of sun flowers.

"Happy Birthday Shippo!" She cheered with a grin. "I hope we can have some fun today!"

"Wow!" Shippo exclaimed at the picked flowers and moved closer to Rin, "Do you want to play before we go?"

"Yea!"

A small smile played on her lips while watching the children play tag in the meadow. Rin seemed happy while Shippo chased her, she was sure that Rin knew her friend was holding back on the speed to make the game fair, but didn't care unless they had fun.

Seeing him like that only proved that what she decided was best.

A familiar demon presence appeared behind her. Sending chills down her spine and goose bumps along her flesh.

It was fairly annoying how he just popped up like that, always behind her, always watching and silently judging. "I'm surprised you let her come."

Sesshomaru didn't respond right away, instead he gazed out into the field, eyes wondering over to the young demon that was chasing her, making her laugh. "I didn't. She couldn't find me so she made the choice on her own."

"I see." Kagome laughed.

"I'll come for her tonight."

"Wait!" the miko whispered fiercely, for once taking her eyes from the children and looking up to his beautiful face.

She paused momentarily to admire the beauty that he possessed. It had to be a sin to look that good.

"What is it girl?"

It had to be a sin to have such a voice.

_No Kagome, get a grip._

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as she crossed her arms and looked defiantly in his eyes. He took a step closer towards her, his ki spiking every time she took a step back. When her back hit the tree, a growl rippled from his chest.

The miko's eyes grew wide when the sound of claws on bark met her ears and noticed from the lack of laughter that Shippo and Rin were no longer in the meadow.

"Don't back away from me miko." He hissed it almost sounded like a plea, "Tell me what you want."

When you were that close to the Inu Yokai you couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. She didn't fear him, at least no in the way most would.

But this wasn't about her, her fate had been set and there was no turning back from it.

This man had helped her many times since InuYasha had made his eternal promise to Kikyou. "The battle with Naraku isn't to far off…" she began, taking her eyes away from his to figure out what she would say, "…when you take Rin tonight, please take him with you."

There wasn't a reply, instead he just looked down at the woman before him. Could she really mean to go through with something as vile as that.

But when he looked into her blue eyes he saw that she was serious. For some reason, that pained him.

Slowly the dog demon backed away, "I'll tell you my decision later on tonight."

Kagome just watched as the brother of the man that she loved walked away. From the look that she received, she couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right choice.


End file.
